New Territories
by Adventurelove28
Summary: Alice is living in the Clock Tower when one day she wakes up finding new territories in Wonderland. It appears there are new characters also. What will happen? (This is kind of like a crossover using characters from different animes.)
1. Chapter 1

I hope that anyone reading this fanfic could leave any reviews that may be helpful for my story since I am very new in writing fanfic. There may be some spelling and grammer mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice

* * *

Alice is living in the Clock Tower with usual days that can be usual in Wonderland. One day, Alice woke up in her bed and looked out the window where she became very shocked and surprised. She saw a new territory that she has never seen before. The new territory looked like a giant, traditional Japanese house with a little garden. Alice thought that she must be seeing things so she decided to ask Julius later.

When she saw Julius sitting in a chair, she said,"Good morning Julius. Would you like some coffee?"

"Good morning, Alice. Yes, that would be nice." Julius replied.

"Okay."

Alice went to make some coffee and decided to make some for herself. Then she thought to herself, " I need to tell Julius about what I saw outside this morning out the window. After finishing making the coffee, she went to give Julius the coffee.

"Here is your coffee, Julius," Alice said and then also added, " I also have a question to ask you."

Julius questioned, " What is it?

"Um, it's about something I saw this morning when I woke up.

"Yes, yes, hurry up and say it."

"Well, there was this strange building that I saw outside the window this morning from my room. I never saw it before, so I thought that it was a new territory. I became very confused so I am hoping for an explanation for this strange occurrence."

"Wait. Did you just say a new building?"

"Yes."

Julius suddenly stood up and walked over to the window. He suddenly paled at the sight and told me to sit down.

"Alice, I know that you are confused right now, but I can't explain all the details to you. You will find out soon, so just stay inside until tomorrow," Julius told Alice and started to work again.

"But Julius. Why can't you explain to me and why can't I go outside the Clock Tower," whined Alice.

"I can't explain anything because Nightmare is going to, and the reason why you can't go out is because of the new territories added. So stop complaining.

" Fine," Alice said pouting.

Julius had a faint blush on his face trying to hide it where he successfully did.

* * *

Time Skip to nighttime

Alice has finally gone to bed and went into the dream realm. There Nightmare greeted her, "Alice it is so nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too. Now could you tell me what is happening right now," Alice demanded.

"Alright then. Let me start telling you about the new territories. They appeared when the outer dimensions became unstable and came to Wonderland. This is the first time that the other dimensions have been unstable making this a new game. There are also some new characters in the new areas."

"Nightmare, you mean that this is already a new game and new people?"

"Yes Alice, it is so. It appears that you are awakening. Good luck and have fun with the new characters."

Alice then woke up and put her hand on her forehead.

Alice thought to herself, "I feel like there isn't something that there was something that Nightare wasn't telling her.

* * *

**There is my story. I hope that you liked it. The later chapters will have a surprise. I will be having the same chapter up but with this notice that I am setting up a poll for the next chapter. Go on my profile and vote. This is mainly going to be a vote on Fairytail characters that will go in the next next chapter. (I spoiled a little of what is going to be in it.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am sorry for any grammer or punctuation mistakes and for this chapter being short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

* * *

Alice got dressed and went downstairs to see Julius working on his clock as usual. She looked out the window and saw that the new territory she saw yesterday was still there where Julius saw what she did.

Julius asked, " Do you understand what is going on now?"

"I kind of do but there is something that I don't understand," Alice said

" What would that be?"

" Well, Nightmare said that there are new people now in wonderland within the new territories. The people that are now here are from other dimensions making them not a role holder but what about an outsider?"

" I guess Nightmare didn't explain everything to Alice but knowing him means that it is too early for her to know," Julius thought to himself. Then he said to Alice, " The answer to your question will have to be figured by yourself, Alice."

"Why?" Alice asked pouting with the answer she was given.

Julius blushed a little at the expression and stated, " Everything will clear up soon. You can now go outside of the tower but make sure to be safe. Who knows what the new people will do to you."

" I know, Julius. You don't have to be such a worrywart all the time," Alice complained. " Then I'll be going now."

"Yes, yes," Julius grumbled a little bit unhappy with the comment.

Alice went out of the tower and went to see if any of the regular territories are still at the same spot she last saw them. Also, she avoided the new territories to be unseen by the new people. First, she started with the amusement park and when she got there she saw Boris at the entrance frightening Pierce. Alice was relieved that the amusement park was still there but she still had to stop Boris before anything bad happens

"Boris, stop scaring Pierce. He can't even go to sleep with all the attacks he gets from you," Alice stated a hint of anger in her voice while walking towards them.

"Hey. I'm a cat and he's a mouse. It's the laws of nature, Alice. Don't worry about him. He always doesn't sleep with all the coffee he drinks," Boris said with his attention off Pierce where he ran off right away and now onto Alice. " Anyway, did you hear that there are new territories and even new people. What's so weird is that they don't have clocks, but they do have a heart like you, Alice. There is something strange about these new people like they have a kind of power."

" What do you me by that? How do you even know this?" Alice questioned showing a confused face and tilting her head.

Boris blushed when she tilted her head and smiled his famous cheshire cat smile from the idea he just had. " Alice, if you want to know the answers then kiss me on the lips for each answer," Boris said.

" Ehhhh! I don't want to do that. Just give me the answers already," Alice shouted with a big blush on her face.

" That wouldn't be fair for me, Alice. Giving you answers without a reward is unfair for me."

Alice couldn't win against him so she made a deal.

"Alright, Boris. When you finished answering my questions, then you can kiss me whenever you want for the next three days," Alice said blushing madly averting eye contact.

" Really, Alice. That's fine with me," Boris stated happily with a giant smile on his face.

" Just hurry up and answer my questions."

" Okay. First, I'll start with the people since you asked that first. The new people who came yesterday have no clocks but a heart; however, they have some sort of power within each of them. I sensed that many of them are very dangerous who could kill any of us in an instant. They aren't outsiders because the world they come from isn't normal from the place you came second question's answer is that Nightmare told all of the role holders the night before the new territories arrived."

" I still have like a million questions for you to answer, Boris. I don't want to trouble you so I'll ask one at a time. The first question is what do you mean by power?"

" Thanks Alice for not pushing all the questions on mean all at one time. Back on the topic. I don't know the new people's power or anything of that stuff. All I know is all the role holders even Nightmare doesn't know what they are."

"Okay then. How come Nightmare didn't tell me all the things that he told the role holders?" Alice said frustrated.

" I'm guessing that he wants you to figure out most of things. Remember Alice that a new game is starting so I think that the outsider has to figure out most of the things you question," Boris said scratching his head.

" I guess so." Alice then starts thinking about everything Boris told her and asked one more question. " This is my final question and it is have you ever met any of them?"

"I haven't, Alice." Boris said.

" Well, thanks for everything, Boris," Alice then kissed Boris on the cheek and took off.

Boris was shocked at the sudden kiss he was given by Alice, and when he unfroze after a few seconds, he happily smiled with all kinds of joy in his face. Boris thought, "She kissed me on the cheek. It felt so soft and warm. I wonder how her lips will feel." He kept on thinking on ways of stealing kisses from Alice while walking through the amusement park.

* * *

**The new chapter will be coming soon as soon as I have an idea. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I keep on having some writersblock. No inspiration towards my mind. I need some help. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for updating so late. I have had some major writers block and sorry that this chapter is so short. I was rushing this chapter but don't worry the next chapter is going to be even more exciting. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice**

* * *

Alice next went to the Hearts Castle to visit Vivaldi, Peter, and Ace and also to see if the territory had moved or not. When she got to where the Hearts Castle should be, the territory was still there to her relief. Then Peter saw and clinged on her where she said, " Peter, let go of me!"

" My love, I haven't seen you in such a long time. The new game that started made it difficult for me to see you," Peter said with hearts surrounding him in mid-air.

" Can't you just come out of the castle and go to other territories as usual?" Alice questioned now free of Peter's hug.

" No, I can't", Peter said, " since the new territories came no one had been allowed to get out except you, Alice."

" How come?" Alice titled her head at the information she had gotten.

Peter saw what she did and tried to hug her but got hit by Alice on the head.

" Answer my question , Peter!" Alice screamed at him.

" Alright my love. The reason why we no one can go outside of their own territory is because we all feel a strong power coming from each new territory. Also, there is a new rule that says the role holders can't go outside until the outsider kisses them somewhere on the face. My love would you kiss me on the lips," Peter stated with his clinging personality toward Alice.

" Never in your life time, Peter."

" Why not, Alice?" Peter who had then transformed into his rabbit form and held up his hands wanting Alice to pick him up.

" U-Uh, It's because I came to make sure that everyone is still at the same place as the are suppose to be. Can I go talk to Vivaldi?" Alice said changing the topic and picking Peter up to carry him.

" Sure, my love. She is inside the castle where the throne is."

Alice and Peter, who is still in his rabbit form in Alice's arms, go to the throne room to see Vivaldi looking bored but lit up when she saw Alice.

" Alice, you are here. We are glad to see you with this new game happening we have nothing to do," Vivaldi said walking towards Alice making Peter go away.

"How come?" Alice questioned.

" It's because of the new rule that was added to this game."

"What is the new rule?"

" Why Alice, you don't know."  
" I heard that there was a new rule from Peter about kissing the role holders somewhere on the face to let them go to another territory."  
" Really. Well that ingracious rabbit left out many details about the new rule. Some of what White has said is true but the real rule is that you can kiss them on the cheek to allow them permission to go to other territories but that is only for the new ones. Everyone has become aware of them and very wary at the sense of power each one gives off. Another way for you to give them full permission to any territory is to seal the deal with a kiss."

" A k-kiss you mean on the lips?" Alice nervously said.

" Yes. Even though we wouldn't want you to kiss any of these ungrateful men, sadly that is the new rule."

" Does that count for you too, Vivaldi?"

" No my dear it doesn't. The way you can allow me to go to the new territories is to give me a hug."

" Really that's it."

" Yes. Now, Alice come join us for tea," Vivaldi said pushing Alice toward a table.

" I still have some many things to talk about but I'll join you for tea," Alice said.

When the both of them settled down, Alice was prepared to ask the queen of hearts all the things she is very confused about.

"What is it that you want to know?" Vivaldi asked concerned about how the girl is accepting all of this information at once.

" I am worried that since there is a new game starting and there are new territories have the ordinary territories moved some place else?" Alice questioned nervously.

" Do not worry about that, Alice. The territories would not move unless there is a shift to another country."

" I am glad about that. Then is all too much information I have taken in one day."

" Yes, I think you should rest at the castle today."

" No, I have to go back to the Clock Tower. Julius must be worried about me."

" Alice, it is fine. You already had to hear about this new game and a lot of information. Rest and be at ease to relax your mind."

" Alright. If you say so, Vivaldi. I'll stay at the Hearts Castle tonight. Thank you very much for your help."

" Alice, you are so cute. Maids, show Alice to her room."

" Yes, your Majesty," some faceless hearts maids said.

Alice was shown to her room and when she went inside, a faceless maid knocked on her door to bring her a nightgown. When Alice received the nightgown, she changed into it and fell asleep right away when she got on her bed.

* * *

**I would update if I get at least two reviews and/or some advice for some ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry guys for not updating so fast and much. I finally get Thanksgiving break and off time but then I hav so many things to do. I also apologize for having this chapter so short. Hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice**

* * *

Alice woke up the next day feeling refreshed and better. Then she started to think about all the information that she had heard yesterday making her head ache painfully. After thinking throughly, she went to get dressed and meet Vivaldi for breakfast. When she saw Vivaldi drinking her tea, she called out to her.

" Vivaldi," Alice said.

" Yes, my dear, " Vivaldi answered.

" I want to thank you for letting me stay at the Hearts Castle for the night."

" There is no need to thank us. You are always welcome to the Hearts Castle."

" Okay. I have a question to ask though."

" What is it?"

" Ummmm, is it okay if I visit on of the new territories today?"

Vivaldi got up from her chair all of a sudden at the sudden question Alice asked.

" Alice, to answer that question is based on yourself. There isn't any rule forbidding you to go to the new territories, but I may warn you that the people that are in the newer areas seem very dangerous," Vivaldi cautiously said to Alice.

" Then is it okay if I bring someone with me to the new territories?" Alice questioned.

" That would be a much safer way for you, Alice."

" Alright but who would I bring with me?"

" How about Peter since he is the only one available unless you want to go to the other territories."

" I guess so but could you tell Peter to not shoot anyone in the newer teritory?"  
" We don't need to tell him that since he figured out that the people there are extremely powerful."

" Okay. Thank you, Vivaldi. I am going to go find Peter."

" Alright. Good bye, Alice."

Alice went to go find Peter in the Hearts Castle. She roamed the caslte until she found him in his office doing work. Alice knocked on his door and went inside.

" Peter, I'm coming in," Alice said quietly.

" AALLLLIIIIICCCEEE, my love what are you seeing me for. Is it that you have finally noticed your love for me?!" Peter shouted out running towards Alice to give her a great big hug.

" No Peter! The reason I came to see you was because Vivaldi said that I could bring a roleholder to protect me when I go to one of the new territories," Alice said annoyed at Peter's action and hitting him once on the head.

" Alice, you know that the people there seem very powerful."

" Yes, I know, but I still want to see what the people there are like since they are from other worlds. I just feel all cooped up and a little curious at the new territories."

" My love, I understand know why you want to go. After all, you have been in many dangerous situations before where I am a faliure for not protecting you properly."

" Thank you, Peter." Alice ran up to him and hugged him making Peter be very happy.

" But Alice you are forgetting one thing," Peter said with a happy grin.

" W-What is it?" Alice asked a little bit of uncomfortableness came up to her.

" It is about how you must kiss the roleholder to go to the new territories somewhere on the face so Alice please give me a great big kiss on the lips."  
" Eeeehhhhhh," Alice said. She then thought, 'Why did I forget about that rule!'

" My love, I am waiting for my kiss."

" I am not giving you a kiss on the lips!"  
" Pwease, Alice." Peter said now in his rabbit form.

Not being able to stand his cuteness. She picked him up to suggle with him.

" Alright, Peter." Alice held him up to her face and started to go towards his head to kiss him where he then turns into his human form and kisses Alice on the lips. She tries to push him away but it made things worse where Peter wrapped his arms around her waist pushing his kiss with Alice deeper. This made Alice struggle even more in Peter's embrace trying to get out and get away from his kiss. Peter kept his grip on Alice not wanting to let her so when she was going to say something, Peter pushed his tongue into her mouth and took control over her. Making Alice blush so much at the contact, she started to kiss back towards Peter which surprises him the most. For the next few miuntes, Alice and Peter continued to make out until they both needed to breath badly. When they broke the kiss, Alice started to tell Peter when to leave with her eyes avoiding Peter's face.

"Peter, the new territory that I want to go visit should be the closest one to the castle, so we should leave as soon as possibly tomorrow," Alice said having a heavy blush on her face.

" That is fine for me, my love. Anything you say I must do for you to be pleased," Peter said with love in each word with the same kind of blush Alice has.

" Thank you, Peter for agreeing to protect me."  
" There is no need for you to thank me since I always will come to your aid when you need help."

" Peter, I'm going to go to bed now. Good night," Alice said and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

**There you have it a Peter and Alice moment. If anyone has a request on couple moments for Alice then reveiw. Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes. I accidentily make them. Review please. I 'll try to update soon when I have time.**


	5. Chapter 5

~ In Alice's Dream ~

" Alice, how are you doing?" Nightmare asked.

" I'm fine, but I am a little worried about the visit to the one of the new territories," Alice said.

" Don't worry, Alice. You will be protected."

" That's not the problem. It's just that I am afraid that Peter would go into one of his shoot-offs with the new people."

" I have to agree. Peter White does become very protective over you and also a personal germaphobe. "

" Yeah. Also, something else is bugging me and that is what I am I suppose to do in this new game."

" You will have to find out that information by yourself when you explore the new territories."

" Really Nightmare. Why is it that I always have to figure out the point of the game by myself!"

" Sorry, Alice. I'd like to help but there are some things that have to be figured out by the player."

" Could you at least tell me if any particular role holder knows the most of what is going on in Wonderland?"

" Looks like you are waking up, Alice. Good luck and be prepared."

" Nightmare." Alice reached up her hand to grab onto Nightmare's arm, but he vanished.

Alice woke up and her head felt uncomfortable. Why does Nightmare have to keep information from me. Alice decided to dismiss her thoughts and then she put on her clothes. After getting ready, Alice went to go get Peter, so they could go visit the nearest new territory. Once she found where Peter was, they both started to go to this large building that looks like a castle. Then Alice saw that the building has a weird symbol and a sign that says Fairytail. She became very confused at what that meant. Being very hesitant about going in there, Alice knocked on the door having Peter right behind her where she opens the door of the building. Then Peter and she went inside the building and saw a lot of people enjoying themselves with talking, fighting, and laughing. Someone noticed them and shouted out to them, "Who are you people?"

Alice said to the person, " I am Alice and this is Peter."

" I see. You seem like some new people that Magnolia hasn't have. By the way I am Erza," the girl with the scarlet hair said.

"Umm, I have some questions to ask."

"Yes, what is it?"

"What is this Magnolia you are talking about and what is this place?"

This was when all of the people in this building gasped. They all paid attention on what is happening.

" You mean that you haven't heard of Magnolia or what this place is," Erza asked.

" I don't know nor does Peter," Alice said.

" Well then, how about I explain some things to you."

**A/N: Sorry that I didn't update sooner because I had exams and also some writers block. Now it's Christmas break so I can update more. I am so happy now.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice. I wish I did though.**

* * *

" That would be very nice."

" Alright then. The place called Magnolia is where we live, and the city is called Fiore. Then this place is called Fairytail and it is a guild. There that is the explanation."

" What kind of explanation is that?"

" What do you mean? "

" I just don't really understand."

" Oh then let me go get Lucy to explain this. Lucy, I need your help."

" Coming, Erza," a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes said. " Hi. I'm Lucy so what do you want need Erza?"

" I need you to explain to Alice about the guild and Magnolia," Erza said to Lucy.

" Alright."

" Thanks , Lucy."

" No problem."

" Anyway. Let me explain in more detail about what you want to know. Magnolia is where this guild is at and where in the city of Fiore. Magnolia is a place where mages are from. A guild is a place where mages come together to talk, go on missions, and just have fun with each other. There are many guilds that are at many different places. This guild that we are yat is called Fairytail and it's the strongest guild."

" I understand what you have said so far but what are mages?"

" You don't even know what mages are."

" No."

" Then I'll tell you that mages are people who uses magic like everyone in Fairytail including me."

" Ehhhh! You can use magic and every here also can."

" Yes. Is that a really big surprise."

" Not here in Wonderland."

" What did you just say?" Lucy said while becoming nervous and also started to sweat.

" I said that there isn't an magic in Wonderland. Are you listening to me?"

" W-Wonderland. You mean like in the story of Alice in Wonderland."

" Yes. I guess. If you want proof then you can go outside and see for yourself."

" I see. Then let's go outside and see."

" Alright. Come on, Peter."

Lucy, Alice, and Peter go out of the guild to see if it is really Wonderland.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
